The Calling
by WingedWolf101
Summary: After being chased by horseman . Rob has to let go of his old life and settle for this one . But the world's saftey relies on him now . So on his journey he meets a ninja fighting girl and a big female werewolf will these three pull through and save us?


**A/N: Enjoy the story =) .**

---

In the beautiful mountains of the far north , the sun rose over the horizon . Filling the once dark area with light and joy . Everything began to come to life as the sun shone down on them . Animals began to peek their heads out of their holes . The flowers began to dance as the fresh winds began to pick up on the mountain side . Everything was very peaceful , but then there was a sound . The sound of splashing and yelling could be heard through the valley .

In the far distant marsh , a young yet older boy was running for his life from a pack of 4 horseman . The boy appeared to be 16 . He had long brown/blonde colored hair that was tied back in a ponytail . He was probley 5'9 in height , was thin yet muscular , had a skinny yet strong face . His eyes were different to say the least , his eyes appeared to glow green every time a type of radiant light reflected from his eyes . He was wearing a red tank-top that was ripped in the back , ripped by blades . Also worn-out blue jean shorts dangled on his waist , showing some of his red rock and roll boxers . The boy was scared for his life , he was panting and sweating up a storm . For he had been chased by these blasted horseman for 30 min . Said boy was named Robert , though he preferred to be just called Rob .

Rob heard the gun shots and clanking of the horsemen's spires to speed up their large black stallions . Rob tried to pick up the pace , but with every step he took into the mucky water , the slower his pace dropped . Rob was tiring , his legs began to tighten , his muscles began to strain , his heart was beating out of his chest . But the powerful horses behind him were far from tiring , for the large emperor stallions were eager to catch up to the thin human before them . _'I have to lose them somehow' _, Rob thought to himself . Rob's eyes quickly scanned the area for any kind of fast getaway . From behind him, the leader horseman raised his sword and pointed forward , "Quickly!" , he barked gruffly . "Catch the outcast before he gets away!!" . Then following their leader's orders , the three followers quickly banged their spires against their horses . Making the horses pick up the speed . Rob forced his head to look over his shoulder , now the horses were only 5 feet away .

He had to getaway before death caught up to him . Then Rob saw a heard of wild horses , then thinking quickly he darted to the left . He turned so quickly that the horseman that was so close to grabbing him fell right out of his saddle . The horsemen slightly lost control for their horses who were startled from the sudden change of direction from the runaway . This gave Rob plenty of time to run into the pack of horses , the wild horses saw the incoming horsemen and went wild . Rob quickly looked around as the horses scattered ,then laying eyes on a young white mare , he quickly ran to her and jumped on her back . "YAH!" , the white mare reared up , her front hooves hitting the air as she took off running .

The horsemen rode right into the breaking pack of horses . But they all failed to notice the one huge white horse ride off with the boy ontop of her . They came to a halt when the boy disappeared into the horses , the leader rode up , Very angry . "You fools! You let him get away!" , he yelled at his followers . The leader backed up his horse and pointed his sword at his team of three . "Find him! Bring him back dead or alive…" , but before he rode off , he glared at his men , "But.. don't bring him back at all…" . The three men gulped when their leader fiddled with his hand gun when he said the last part of his sentence . "Spread out! Find him!" . So the small group quickly rode out individually , each went their separate ways to find the boy .

Rob looked behind his left shoulder . And the only thing he could see was the clouds of dust getting kicked up by his horses' hooves . Smirking he quickly turned and gently nudged his horse , making the horse jerk forward with a burst of speed . They ran through some thick woods , then they ran through more open fields . Rob didn't know witch way the horsemen ran , but his self-awareness told him to be cautious in a open area to where he could be spotted easily . Though his brain told him he was far ahead of them , his heart told him that the risk should not be taken . So quickly getting a hold of his horses' mane , he steered her into a area to where the certain number of trees could shield or camouflage him in someway .

After a few more hours of riding . Rob felt the pace of his horse slow down . So thinking quickly , Rob led his horse to a heavily wooded area more to the north . They stopped by a nice water's edge that had many fish and trout jumping and swimming around . Rob slipped off his horse and untied some of his supplies he had . Yes , while he was riding he happened to cross some supplies on the ground . So when he leaned down , he found a knife , parts to some kind of big gun , a leather bag with two straps , a rope , two steel bars , and a quilt . He tied the rope around his horses' neck and tied her to a tree so she wouldn't run off . Then un-tying the quilt , he laid it on the soft green grace . That would be his bed . Then turning back to his supplies he found , Rob took the parts to what appeared to be a gun . Now being a handy-man and mechanical technician , he knew how to fix or put things together . So sitting on the quilt , Rob put the parts in front of him .

Then separating the parts , Rob began to piece them together like a slightly difficult puzzle . Rob took the two barrels and assumed that these attached to the handle . So hooking up the barrels to brown arm ridge (handle) he moved to the next step . He then reached for the small hook like object and attached it to the very bottom of the gun . Then once the trigger was on , Rob moved to the tub that cleaned out the inside of the gun . When that was done , Rob reached behind him and fumbled through his leather bag . He kept searching until he felt a small box . He pulled out the white box and shook it to hear what was inside . He heard small metal things clanking against each other within .

So opening and turning the box upside down , Rob emptied the bullets in front of him . Then one at a time , he loaded the bullets into the slot on the double barrel shot-gun . Then cocking the gun , he laid the large weapon beside him . He looked back into his bag , and estimated that he had 78 more packs of bullets . Then sealing his bag up , Rob hung the bag on a tree branch and moved over to the river . He bent down to look within the stream , when he saw some good looking green bass swim past him . His stomach growled when he though of fish sticks . So removing his clothes down to his boxers , he jumped into the lake. Rob shuddered when he felt the cold water engulf his skin . He swam around the clear but cold water until he saw a big bass swimming in the distant . Now back at home , his 'father' taught him how to catch a fish with his bear hands .

So diving deeper , Rob got to wear he was in range of the fish . The fish still failed to notice his awareness . Then Rob looked around till he saw a ray of light . So removing his 6 inch switchblade , he waved the blade into the ray of light . The big female bass caught a glimpse out of the light . Thinking it was prey , she quickly turned around and shot straight for it . Rob steadied himself , so right when the fish got close enough , he lashed out with his knife and caught it . _'Got ya ,you slippery little thing' , _Rob thought happily to himself . So quickly swimming to the shore , Rob stepped onto the wet sandy banks . He laid his soon to be dinner down on a flat rock. Then swinging his long hair behind his head , Rob wrung his hair out and tied it back up . Then Rob reached for his shorts and pulled them up . Then when Rob picked up his shirt , he nearly dropped it for it was so wet and cold . Sighing to himself . Rob then walked over to a branch that was perched on the lower base of a tall oak tree . Then gripping the limb , he put all his weight on it and pulled the branch to the ground .

Then quickly tying the branch to the trunk . He automatically made a clothing rack to hang his clothes that get wet . So taking his shirt , he hung it on the tied down branch and moved back to his quilt . Rob stretched and flopped down on his white buffalo quilt . Rob began to rub his sore bare feet from running so far and so quick . He still felt the burning in his bear chest . Rob sighed and took a big swig out his container . He tossed the bottle aside and laid on his back . "What a beautiful night…" , he said quietly to himself . Rob's horse began to shift and lay down ,preparing her position for a good night's rest . Rob sighed and looked at the steel watch hooked to his right wrist . It was 8:00 PM , and he knew when it reached 10:00 , the creepy crawlers would start to come out . So quickly standing up and gathering some wood . Rob stacked the wood perfectly . Then gathering two salt stones he found near his position . He banged the rocks together . Though it took him a few tries , he finally clashed the rocks hard enough to get a spark .

Rob shivered and placed his hands right above the fire . He took a bite out of the fish he just fried . Rob sighed and placed his food down . Then changing to a sitting position , Rob took out a notebook and began to write .

_January 26th__ 2010 , 8:16 PM ._

_Well I just got away from the horsemen that so aimlessly chased after me for a while . Now my chest is burning and I can barley stand . But… I was lucky enough to escape with my life . _

Rob tapped his pen against his head . Trying to figure out what to write next . Then he looked over at his new horse . And he then began to write .

_I have gotten away thank god . But what really made my luck was the beautiful yet huge (bigger then any stallion I ever seen) white mare . She was the only horse that wasent running when I scared those group of wild horses in a desperate attempt to escape . _

Rob looked back over at his horse . Then wrote some more thoughts down .

_She really saved me back there . But I don't plan on keeping her , Because as soon as I find a safer place to where I can assure I'm safe , I'm going to release her . But for now , I'm just gonna stick with her since so far she is my only friend and companion ._

Rob then began to dig deeper in his thoughts . As he began to write down why he was chased .

_I… I really don't know what happened these last 2 days . I was with my family having a great and normal life , but then I go out one night . Then I wake up , bang , I find myself out here in the wilderness . But… I know there is a reason . Because in my town they don't send the Rangers ,or well Horsemen after just regular criminals . Somehow I must've done something very bad . But all I know is that I cant return , so I must try and live off the land . And during that journey , try and find a new town or something . Maybe a place that will accept me and not beat on me . _

Rob rubbed his forehead and continued to write .

_But I know the chances of me finding a place like that is very low . But I got hopes , because those are really the few things I got left . My skills as a Boxer , my speed as a sprinter , my brains as a rocket scientist , and my hands as a handy man are really all the things I can rely . Well that and my temporary companion horse . _

Rob then froze when a thought crossed his mind . Then he began to shake slightly , then he put his pen against the paper .

_Even though I cant go back . I'm going to miss everyone . I am gonna miss my mom , my dad , my friends , and defiantly my girlfriend . *sighs* I'm really shaken up right now , cause the once good times I had with them will haunt me forever . Like the time my mom taught me how to fix my very first computer . From the time my dad showed me how to box and fight . Then I'm gonna miss my pals . Jim and Carry… man those two were the best friends a guy could ever ask for . We knew each other since kindergarten , and all the way up to our freshmen year . Yea we did everything together , like that one time Carry accidentally pulled the fire alarm in 3__rd__ grade and caused all the sprinkler things on the ceiling go off . Yea.. Carry was the clumsy one . Then Jim was always the over-dramatic one. Like if we forget to answer one question on our homework , he would freak out and not shut-up till we fix it . Yup I'll never forget those days… But then there's the times I spent with my girlfriend , Sam . She was so beautiful… me and her met in 4__th__ grade . She was a new kid who just moved to North Dakota from Chicago . Yup she was not much of a country girl ,but we happened to turn her into one . I will never forget the times to where we would go to the beach just down the road from our houses . Man.. When I began to unpack the blankets off my orange dodge truck . I saw her in her bikini putting on sunscreen . Dude.. She had such a nice body , nice curvy hips , long dark blonde hair with stunning sky blue eyes . Man I could never get over her eyes , it was like seeing a shooting star right up close . She was very athletic , she was taller then me . She was more flat-chested then the other girls at school , but I could care less about that . What really got into Sam was the fact she was so nice , and me and her were very alike . _

Rob sighed and wiped a visible tear .

_I will never forget her . So right now as I write, I wont to say Sam… I will always love you , even if you cant hear or see what I am writing… I just hope you get the message with your heart . And continue going to Sunday school . And if we don't ever see each other again , I hope you will find a nice guy that will treat you like you were a queen . That will take care of you AND be nice to my pals if he meets them . Goodbye to Sam , Parents , and friends . I give my heart to all of you . Hope you guys never forget me.. I sure wont forget you all . _

Rob finally closed his journal and slipped it back into his pack . Then taking and folding one edge of the quilt as a pillow , laid his head down and went to sleep . Offin the distant a strange figure was watching him .

_~~3:00 am~~_

Rob jerked up at the sound of leaves rustling . "Who's there!?" , Rob yelled out into air . Rob listened closely , he got no response . Then when he laid his head back down again , he heard the exact same noise . Rob shot back up , "I mean it! Who's there!?" . Once again he got no response . Then he got scared when the rustling got louder . One more time.. "Who's there?" , Rob called out one last time . But when there was no response, he stayed sitting up . Then he heard the noise . Then faster then lightning, he jumped to his feet and flipped the double barrel shot-gun with his foot and into his hand . He pulled the trigger and fired three shots . _BANG BANG BANG _. Rob listened to the sound each bullet made when they flew into the bushes . But he didn't hear any kind of animal yell or some kind of yelp . Truth be told , he didn't want to shoot whatever was in there , even if it was a threat. He just wanted to scare It away .

But whatever it was , it seemed to have run off . Then smiling to himself , Rob laid back down and placed his gun right next to his arm . Then pulling part of the quilt over his head , Rob slept half the night without being disturbed . But off in the distance , a figure slowly stalked up to a oak tree with three bullet holes Rob had shot . The figure examined the holes , then it quickly jumped back into the trees , out of sight . This figure had seen everything of what has become of that poor boy . From the chase of the horsemen ,to the setting up camp , and to the writing in his journal . The figure perched itself on a branch .Then spent the rest of the night watching Rob sleep .

----

**A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed it . More is on the way , OH and this story is based on a book called ****Firestorm ****. Ya should read it =) , VERY good book . But be warned that the book is for 9-12 graders . It has some adult themes in it . Well anyways review if you want , goodnight and goodday . **


End file.
